fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Spectrum Pretty Cure The Movie: Soaringu chō! Batafurai kingudamu!
|katakana = ソアリング蝶！バタフライキングダム！|romaji = Spectrum Pretty Cure The Movie: Soaring Butterflies! Butterfly Kingdom!|series = Spectrum Pretty Cure|rel = Unknown|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|screen = Chinatsu Kiseki|artdir = Chinatsu Kiseki|artde = Chinatsu Kiseki|animedir = Chinatsu Kiseki|op = Let's Go! Spectrum Pretty Cure! ~COLOUR ver.~|in = Butterfly⭐Miracle|ed = Blooming! Dreaming!}} is the movie produced for the Chinatsu Kiseki series, Spectrum Pretty Cure. Summary Aka and the others are called to the Butterfly Kingdom by Princess Papillon to celebrate her 15th birthday with a special song from Minami (A.K.A Mizu)! However, when the evil Mite uses his moth powers to erase all the happiness from the citizens of the Butterfly Kingdom (except Papillon), the Girls along with Papillon must defeat this evil threat before the whole universe is destroyed along with the Butterfly Kingdom. Characters Precure / The lead cure of the season. Aka is a very passionate tennis player who has a heart of pure justice. She is also the captain of the soccer team and the top student in food technology. Aka's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Rosso, the flame of passion whose theme colour is red. / Akemi is an elegant A-grade student and Aka's classmate at Niji-iro Academy. She is also the captain of the gymnastics team. Akemi's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Tangerine, the light of warmth whose theme colour is orange. / A very fashionable girl and head of the textiles club. She can tell which fabric she is touching without even looking at it. Sol's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Soleil, the star of peace whose theme colour is yellow / A very shy student of the Niji-iro Academy Gardening Club. However, under all that shyness, is a sociable friendly girl waiting to be free. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Trébol, the clover of life whose theme colour is green / / A very famous idol who goes undercover to school. In her undercover form, she is very shy but outside her undercover form, she is very very energetic. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Oceano, the water of elegance whose theme colour is blue / A lively, energetic girl who also has a dark past when she was abandoned by her parents. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Violetta, the crystal of power whose theme colour is indigo. / One of the members of the Tennis and Gymnastics club, Ai is a very elegant girl. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Rosa, the heart of love whose theme colour is pink / Lavender is a famous model as well as a sweet fun-loving girl. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Iris, the flower of happiness whose theme colour is purple / Yuki is a klutz however can be smart at times. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Neige, the snow of future whose theme colour is light blue. / The reincarnation of Princess Pastel of the Spectrum Kingdom after she was defeated by King Embotado of the Dull Warriors. Her alter ego is Radiant Arcobaleno, the radiance of rainbows whose theme colour is white. Mascots The main fairy of the season. She is an intelligent fairy of the Spectrum Kingdom.. Prism's identical twin sister. Unlike Prism, she is a klutz. Minor Characters Movie-Only Characters The Princess of the Butterfly Kingdom. In the movie, she invites the Pretty Cure to the kingdom to celebrate her 15th birthday. Trivia Gallery Merchandise Please refer to the main page, Merchandise For more information. Category:Series Movies Category:Movies Category:Spectrum Precure